Réquiem
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Por que simplemente, hablar no sirve de nada. Por que las palabras son fáciles de conjugar y de rimar. Son... como todo... Superficiales. K x H


_¬¬U Esto es… mi primer Kurama POV'S… Traumas míos, que creo es despreciable que los aplique a Kurama…. Además… debo hacer el intento de…. Escribir _

**Réquiem.**

Pasos tranquilos, pausados y silenciosos, incluso mas que los de su propia sombra.

El mismo parecía una. La sombra de lo prohibido y del pecado…. ¿Cuál éste? No lo se… es solo la idea que uno suele tener al ver a Hiei.

Y paseando entre el negro de la noche es que pareciere un santo.

Él iba y venía, de donde le placía. Hoy sus pequeños, pausados y firmes pasos le guiaban hasta las afueras de la cuidad.

El refugio del zorro plateado. Rojo actualmente. Éste conjunto de varios árboles, cedros y cerezos. Bajo de éste… me encontré con él.

_He ahí que llega el artista_

_Que inocentemente desconoce su grandeza_

_Me he quedando mirando_

_Esperando oír el réquiem de su alma_

Me sentí cretino. Ahí estaba él, mirándome como quien juzga a un acusado. Eso es… Me había atrevido a admitirlo, a gritarlo. A decirle todo lo que me gustaba…. Más que eso… lo que le amaba.

El pecho del Youko desnudo ante el pecado de ojos rojos.

Mi atrevimiento.

Decidí indagar en sus ojos rojos. Que intentaban decirme algo. Pero estaba tan pasmado o negado que entender no pude hacer. Limité a mirar la sombra en el suelo, la silueta de aquel cuerpo.

Incluso ésta parecía mirarme…

_Una melodía sin acento_

_Sin notas de hecho_

_Un réquiem que emite_

_Cero ruidos_

Continuó de largo. Sus pasos no interrumpiendo. Llegué a sentirme ignorado. ¿Cómo era que de silencio me erizare la piel?

Es una de esas incógnitas que dudo un día poder entender. Y como si nada mas viviere, dejé de oír el resoplar del viento, o el movimiento de las hojas sobre nuestros cuerpos. Solo podía verle. Aquella esbelta figura de negro parada a mi lado. De reojo observando intrigado las acciones del zorro sin control.

Mis ojos empezaron a traicionarme. Y a él suplicarle alguna respuesta.

No solo el silencio que siempre le rodeaba. Ese mismo callar que otorgó la ocasión en que desnude mi alma ante él. Imaginé que se reiría, o quizá se enfadaría.

Pero peor aun que todo ello fue el que se marchare…. Sin más… Sin explicación… Sin respuesta… Sin Hiei.

Todo esto estaba enloqueciéndome.

El bastardo de los ojos rojos no se inmutaba. Pese a que me tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso, al filo de la demencia.

Al fin de éste momento decidí marcharme. No soportando mas, no entendiendo si esto era una burla o solo compasión.

Media vuelta sobre mi di, andando hacia donde no viere a Hiei.

El bastardo de ojos rojos me tomo por la manga, reteniéndome. No solo eso, atrayéndome hacia él… Con fuerza que me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas, con delicadeza que quemó mi piel…

Sin ningún ruido… es que pude escuchar el suave palpitar de su corazón.

_La esencia del silencio_

_Tenía encadenado_

_A un hombre melancólico_

_Que aprendía a interpretar sus murmullos. _

Acelerado y de igual forma calmado.

Su pecho contra el mío. Eso es… estaba sintiendo a Hiei. Mas cerca que nada, mas intenso imposible.

No era esta piedad, tampoco una burla.

Era la respuesta que no había escuchado.

Pude entenderlo, cuando permití una mano sobre su espalda pequeña. Eso es… el respirar, el subir y bajar de su aliento. Que al final lo entendí… '_escúchame' _Una vez y otra mas… pude entenderlo.

Y la melodía dentro de su pecho hablándome de todo eso que su boca no se atrevía a pronunciar. De todo eso que jamás di tiempo de interpretar.

Llegué a odiarme … A mi, a mi falta de atención. A mi egoísmo. Mi nula sensibilidad. Podía sentirlo aun con el estorbo de nuestras ropas. Ya que no era su cuerpo lo que estaba abrazando… sino su alma.

Un latido fuerte, mas que ningún otro. Que pedía inocentemente alguien que le entendiere. Alguien que le escuchare… no solo le oyere. Un palpitar que exigía mas de los míos. Para completar así una tonada.

Una petición que no podía yo ignorar.

_Si es así como se interpreta el réquiem_

_Es así como lo habré de oír._

_El sonido entra por los poros, por la piel_

_Aun así mi alma fue quien se sometió._

En cierto punto comprendí que tenía razón. Mientras caíamos sobre la grama, e iniciaba la melodía de su cuerpo y el mío. No estaba acariciando su pecho debajo de la capa… sino agradeciendo la enseñanza.

El tenía razón de desconfiar de las palabras, incluso de su propia boca. Esa que exploraba yo intentando entender el como callaba tanto.

Las palabras son como todo.

Superficiales.

Fáciles de unir, de intercalar. De conjugar e interpretar.

¿Entonces que? Solo hablan de lo que deseo superficialmente decir. O de lo que permito a los demás saber. Creer que pienso… que siento.

Las palabras son engañosas. Y si lo que deseaba era mostrarme ante él… ¿Cómo es que intentare aplicarlas? ËL no era como todos… A él no debí hablarle como a los demás.

Necesitaba oírle mas cerca. Es por eso que pronto me encontré sin camisa. Él de igual

manera. ¿Es esto a lo que llaman una orquesta? Es solo un dúo.. él y yo.

_El sonido que aun emite cero ruidos _

_Desecha las palabras que no hacen falta_

_El artista que me enseñó esto _

_Incita los pasos de un perdido_

No me molesto en murmurar lo que le amo, puede entenderlo mas profundamente que yo. No se molesta en preguntar si puede desnudarme.

Lo he estado desde que logré entender esto.

Al fin pude sentirme casto, libre…. Sun censura.

Enfrente de él ahora que verdaderamente ve mi alma desnuda, Extrañamente no me siento cohibido…

_Mas claro desaparecería en el viento _

_Mas profundo sería ahogarlo_

_Oíd lo que la nada dice_

_E interpretad lo que el corazón murmura_

No me siento pesado….

.- -. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mh… A donde nos lleva esto?_

_Realmente a nada, es como todo lo que me planteo: No me resuelve nada en lo absoluto. Solo … me hace cavilar._

_Hn… Culpo de mi delirio a mi debilidad. Y de mi debilidad le culparía a mi propio réquiem… pero sería el acto mas cobarde que podría yo hacer. Entonces… ¿A quien debo azotar?... Al único culpable: A mi…_

_Escucho una bastarda melodía: Carry On de Kenichi Kurosawa. _

_Aun no puedo escribir nada 'decente'…. Aun no puedo continuar con mi fic pendiente ¬¬… K asko me doy._

_Réquiem… Eso es… quizá vaya a oír algo k me levante la moral… _

_Hn.. hablo mucho? Si, y a nadie le interesa. Pero no pude evitarlo. Dejaré de teclear justo…. AHORA!_

_**Hikari-**_


End file.
